The river persons Rival
This is a collab between Shrautsticks and Dragon981. All pastas are fake, you should know that. This is a remake of the River person Sightings. Specter and River Person first encounter (Dragon981) I am an ordinary kid who plays Minecraft very often but after this, not so often anymore. So I have met a strange occurrence about this entity, I was shocked to see this ghostly head somewhere in the distance in the woods, strange. I did not think much because I thought this was a bug. But then again, because of these thoughts, lots of people were haunted by strange entities. I was a little bit of a scaredy-cat, as my friends tell me. Other than that, nothing was very paranormal, except a river that went straight. I suddenly remembered the last several people who went missing because of this type of river, I ran immediately. When I was running, I saw a player that disappeared in the blink of an eye. When I stopped running, I saw this figure, a person with a green shirt and knife, KNIFE!? It was chasing me, the facial expression on its face was very disturbing red eyes and red smile, I managed to get in my house and hid. It was night and I had to leave the game. Again, I saw a figure who disappeared when I left. I went and told my friends what I saw. They were Minecraft Creepypasta experts after all, in fact, they were excited about this adventure. Yeah nothing here Hey look! A head of a figure! That is what I saw! Creepy smile person is chasing us! This was getting worse every time, they are appearing more common than I thought! I was going to leave. but then… JohnCena!dundundundun was disconnected from the game And where he was standing, the same person who chased me was standing right there. I really wanted to leave, but I had to investigate what is here. We ran away, we split in two directions. I went into the woods. My friend went into the caves. hey where are you? I am in the woods. I see a straight river, someone is coming in a boat no don't! Why? Tra La La remember to take breaks every-so-often datboi420 was disconnected from the game So I am alone. In a server, I was hunting down for that thing without the body. Then, I saw it, it was looking at my arms. I got in and attacked it, the bodyless thing charged at me. I was scared, but I had to do something. I attacked it and it vanished. I was freaked out, 20 min later the game crashed for an unknown reason. I was very tired, it was a school night anyway. I came to school and for a second, I thought I saw a person in the crowd wearing a yellow striped green shirt, red eyes and was smiling, staring at me. Second Sighting I was highly paranoid that day, I could barley touch my lunch. All of the sudden, an anonymous boy sat next to me. “Hi.” The boy said nonchalantly. “Um, hey…who are you?” I responded reluctantly. “I am Specter.” “Specter,” I shot back, “Specter who?” “I am the ghost you encountered in Minecraft.” “No way. Quit joking, I mean—how do you even know about tha-?” “I can prove it, call that person over there, tell him that I’m annoying.” I cocked his head over to an individual who just so happened to be Datboi420. I shrugged and called his name. My friend strolled up to me and asked what was up. “Hey, you know this guy?” I pointed at the stranger. “Who now?” My friend blinked his eyes. “Um… can you not see him?” My friend shook his head and left. I turned to the stranger and said, “Okay, what the heck is going on?” The boy sighed, “I am that ghostly figure you encountered in Minecraft. I died a long time ago and ever since I have been haunting the place, I had passed in. But I ended up breaking the barrier and could basically go everywhere. One of my favorite places to haunt is Minecraft.” I spoke up again, “I… I-I still have no idea what is going on, I mean- how can I even see you if you are a ghost?” “I choose who gets to see me in reality, its some power I have, and you seem like trust worthy person.” “But… how come you attacked me in the game?” “I was trying to scare you guys out of playing in that world, it's dangerous.” “How is it dangerous?” “There are two entities besides me that haunt that world: There is the River Person, we never really made contact so I’m not sure if he’s evil, though I will not take any chances. And there is an entity who I do not know the name of. He has crimson red eyes and a yellow striped green shirt. And one thing’s for sure, he is evil. I have seen him kill many innocent players and he must be stopped. Will you help me?” Without thinking, I responded with, “Yes. Yes, I will.” He ordered me to join the haunted world as soon as possible and that he would be there, before fading away. Third encounter (Dragon0221) So I have heard this group of people, they seemed to be scared of playing Minecraft. I was intrigued, the first person who saw the River Person and his friends. They didn't seem to have found the entity in the green shirt. I talked to all 7 of his friends and him himself. I took notes, I was ready. I went into Minecraft I was looking for any sign of them, nothing. I did this… Hello? Still null and void, I was disappointed. I tried again. Hello? DIE!!!!! Where? I ran to the woods, I hid behind a tree. Then I saw it, a character with a knife, blood red eyes and mouth, smiling very disturbingly. I was scared, I went to another tree. I saw an opening and ran out from the place. "Gosh! This is insane!" I thought. I finally stopped running away from the woods. Nothing! Except for what I thought was a bodiless head floating, it also had a transparent head. It disappeared after a few seconds later. I later went and built a house, I really hesitated to go chopping wood because of what happened last time, but I did, but every once in a while I'd see the floating head. Floating head? hey WOW, stupid person. Oh NO! I was scared because of this unknown entity. I went to the caves and found a straight river. I didn't think much. I found the River Person. Tra La La, don't worry, I mean no harm What? then what are you doing? Tra La La, Beware of the person in the green shirt When he said that, it reminded me of the entity that chased me into the woods. Tra La La, I know another ghost here Really? Tra La La, the name's specter, to my knowledge, he is a good person. Wow, ok Tra La La, Beware of ?h?ra. Suddenly, I was teleported to a fiery place. I thanked the River Person. I went to a lab. I was scared to see the figure in there. I ran away, turning every corner and it still finds me. I left the game later on, I decided to meet with "Dragon981". Category:Collabs Category:Dragon981 Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted World Category:Shrautsticks Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Chat